


High Hopes

by Missy



Category: Father Ted
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Moving, Plotless Fluff, Travel, airplane travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: They're on their way to America!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	High Hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolf_of_Lilacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/gifts).



“We’re goin’ to America, Ted,” said Dougal, as excited as a child on Christmas morning. 

Mrs. Doyle smiled at them, sipping a bit of tea, while Jack drifted, fast asleep, beside her. They were around two hours from landing, and even Ted felt a little bit excited.

Ted smiled indulgently as the plane moaned around them. They were heading away to New York, to new positions, a new parochial house – a huge world where no one at all would know any of them.

And Ted was happy about it. 

Though he wasn’t about to tell the lot of them that.


End file.
